1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a camera and more particularly to a camera having automatically controllable shooting features, such as fading or wiping.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With accelerated progress in the electronic industry, the camera, especially the video camera, is drastically improved in performance and endowed with an increasing number of functions or features, while simultaneously its size and weight are decreased. This tendency is welcome to advanced users since a number of features such as inserting, titling, dating, fading or wiping are provided to one unit and hence he or she may produce an excellent work by making the full use of these various functions.
On the other hand, such increase in the number the features or functions results in the increased number of operating switches necessary to realize these features. Recently, several different features tend to be incorporated into one button for simplicity which in turn complicates the button manipulation. Although the camera manufacturers are trying to design the operating buttons so as to be easier to operate ergonomically, it is still necessary to provide buttons indispensable for shooting, such as those for selecting title or wiping colors, for example. Beginners may be bothered with these operating buttons and the operating panel with indication of unfamiliar video terminology so that they may refrain from even touching the operating buttons. In addition, a lot of time is required for the operator to acquire the knowledge about the operation of the operating buttons, while he is unable to exploit the features even after he has acquired such knowledge so that a failure in shooting may be frequently caused due to mistaken operation.
Thus the beginner is unable to exploit the features provided in the video camera he has purchased. On the other hand, when the features are automated fully, not only the advanced users but also the beginners who have acquired certain skill in operation will feel unsatisfied with fully automated camera features.
It can be seen from the above discussion that, although the art of the video camera has advanced rapidly, it has not been possible to provide a camera with satisfactory operational criteria that can be used by users with widely different levels in skill ranging from beginners to highly advanced users.